Une preuve d'amour
by Caly Blackspirit
Summary: Voilà ce qui se passe quand Gajil et Reby se retrouvent dans le manga Death Note. Juste un petit One Shot mettant ce couple dans des conditions extrèmes !


Pour commancer, un petit One-Shot qui mélange Fairy Tail et Death Note. Que du GajilXReby, reprenant l'histoire de Jierasu (shinigamis) et Misa.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas vous ne cromprendrez pas grand chose à cette histoire.

Bonne lecture (et je vous rappelle de ne pas hésiter sur les review !) !

* * *

Il regardait cette fille qu'il aimait énormément dans une espèce de vortex horizontal. Mais il ne pouvait l'approcher... Elle avait des cheveux bleus, un bandeau jaune attaché autour de ceux-ci. Sa robe jaune, même ample, mettait en valeur son physique légèrement fin. Celle-ci se terminait à mi-cuisse. Il ne se lassait jamais d'admirer la jeune femme. Il ne se nourrissait plus, ne bougeait plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il... ETERNUE ! Il se força à détourner son attention de la bleutée pour demander un mouchoir à ses camarades assis derrière lui. Ceux-ci étaient différents de lui, entièrement déformés, l'un avait un crâne de bête en guise de tête, un autre avait son squelette à l'extérieur de son corps. Il n'était pas comme ça, lui avait une apparence humaine. Un de ses amis lui dit :

« Que fixes-tu comme ça ?

-T'occupe !

-Enfin bon...toi au moins tu as trouvé une occupation, nous les shinigamis, nous essayons de trouver notre but dans la vie... Moi d'ailleurs il n'y a pas si longtemps, un humain m'a distrait un bon moment, il avait trouvé ma Death Note que j'avais « sans faire exprès » faite tomber dans le portail que tu fixes. Il se prenait pour un dieu et tuait tout les criminels. Jusqu'à qu'il se fasse prendre et soit mis en prison pour l'éternité...

-Oui...bon... j'espère que tu trouveras quelque chose à faire au lieu de me casser les pieds avec tes histoires tragiques ! »

Après s'être mouché, il retourna à son occupation. La jeune femme venait de se baigner seule dans la mer, en plein été. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de compagnie depuis qu'il avait disparu. Elle pensait à lui, lui qui l'avait quitté il y avait 2 ans de ça. Il lui manquait terriblement. Elle se mit à pleurer.

« Non ne pleure pas ! » Pensa le brun qui la regardait. Il avait les cheveux dans tout les sens, c'était sa coiffure habituelle. Il avait plusieurs clous dans le visage ; en guise de sourcils, sur les arrêtes du nez, sur le menton et sur les oreilles. Il était un Dragon Slayer de métal. Gajil ! De Fairy Tail me direz-vous ? Et bien oui ! Mais comment ? Eh bien, voilà les faits : Reby l'avait accompagné pour une mission importante. Le dragon qui avait tout appris à Gajil (même à pisser debout) venait de « péter un plomb » et menaçait de les tuer tous les deux. Gajil avait alors offert sa vie. Mais ne pouvant tuer son propre fils adoptif, le dragon l'avait envoyé pour l'éternité dans le monde des shinigamis. Gajil était coincé dans ce monde, avec rien d'autre à faire que de regarder Reby à travers le portail des deux mondes. La bleutée venait de rentrer chez elle. Elle s'installa sur son canapé puis elle s'allongea et s'endormit. Reby se réveilla une petite heure après et repartit de chez elle. Il commençait à faire nuit, et elle avait rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie : Lucy, la blondinette constellationniste. Celle-ci l'avait invité à une soirée entre fille pour lui remonter le moral. Reby avançait dans une rue sombre de la grande ville de Magnolia. D'un seul coup, un homme avait surgi d'un buisson et lui avouait son amour pour elle : c'était Jett. Il avait une bouteille de vodka et un pistolet dans les mains. La bleutée n'en revint pas. Elle lui demanda alors de partir, toujours en deuil, et lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait, et ne l'aimera, que comme ami. Alors, tout espoir perdu qu'ils soient en couple avec elle un jour, Jett lui dit qu'il allait la tuer et qu'il se suiciderait après comme ça, ils pourront être ensemble pour toujours. Reby tenta de le résonner mais il commençait à s'approcher dangereusement. Gajil, dans son monde parallèle avait acquis, il n'y a pas longtemps, une Death Note de la part du roi des shinigamis qui jugea utile qu'il en ait une. Le brun commit la plus grande erreur de sa vie, et en même temps, l'acte le plus sincère qu'il n'ait jamais fait : il prit son cahier de mort et écrivit le nom et le prénom de l'agresseur. Jet mourut d'une cardiaque dans les 40 secondes qui suivirent. Gajil souffla ; sa bien aimée était sauvée. Mais une conversation qu'il avait eue avec un shinigami lui revint en tête. Il lui avait dit que si un shinigami rallongeait l'espérance de vie d'un humain, il se désintégrerait dans les secondes qui suivront. Même si le Dragon Slayer était humain, le temps passé dans ce monde avait de plus en plus changé sa nature. Une larme tomba sur sa joue. Il ne pourra plus la revoir. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au portail séparant les deux dimensions. En quelques secondes, le pauvre homme n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres. Reby à ce moment même, était sous le choc pour Jet et elle sentit qu'elle ne reverrait jamais l'homme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse (quoi que pas si secret !). Elle s'effondra et fondit en larmes. Ruuku se redit alors dans le monde des humaine et remit la Death Note de Gajil entre les mains de la bleutée. Lui expliquant ce qu'il était arrivé à celui-ci. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire illumina son visage, « Alors, il est mort en me sauvant... » pensa-t-elle. Elle repartit chez elle et appela Lucy, puis Makarov, pour leur dire ce qui lui était arrivé, elle dit a son amie qu'elle ne viendrait pas à son invitation et au maître qu'il lui faudrait, à elle et à Droy (une fois que le maître lui aurait dit) un moment de répit pour faire le deuil de cette nuit.

* * *

Alors, comment avez vous trouver ma première histoire ?

Une petite review ? ^^


End file.
